Drunk in love
by lilredwolf82
Summary: Elijah shows up on Elena's doorstep but he's not exactly himself. While bonnie has a dilemma with another original.
1. A drunk Mikaelson

**Hi guys this is my first story, so i'm pretty excited. It's s****et after the ball. Esther didn't try to kill the originals so this is going to be a AU story. I might do other pairings, but it depends how you guys respond. Also this is going to be from POV'S.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and I were in my living room the night of the ball, Bonnie had been asking us about it since she had been with Abby. Bonnie and I were laughing at Carolines story of her night with Klaus.

"Guys I'm serious, he was being so weird. Like he actually cared about what I thought about him" she had also shown us the drawing he made her, which considering it came from Klaus, it was pretty adorable. "

So he's got a weird stalkish crush on you" I shrugged " he probably just wants you 'cause you are unavailable". She looked like she was deep in thought until she decided to change the subject

"So Elena" she started, turning to me "what's up with you and Damon" the smile nearly fell from my face but I kept it up a little. Of all the questions, she had to ask me that one.

"Nothing's up, why?" I lied, acting confused. In all honesty I didn't even know what was going with me and Damon, I didn't even know what was going on with me and Stefan. I just don't know if I can keep up with them anymore: their emotions, their arguments on who gets to protect me and yet they never let me do what I think is right. I know what they're doing is supposed be out of love, but this is my life and I'm the one who should decide on whether I can do something or not.

I get snapped out of my inner monologue by Caroline clicking her fingers in my face."What?" I ask as I look at them. They both looked at each other then back at me suspiciously.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie looked at me worryingly, I furrowed my eyes in confusion."you just sort of... blanked" she said trying to find the right word.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I assured.

"About Damon or Stefan?" Caroline guessed, looking at me amused

"Caroline!" Bonnie scorned. I smiled slightly showing I was ok with Caroline asking.

"It's fine Bon, and well I guess I was thinking of the both of them" I shrugged. They both looked confused. "I was just thinking about this morning before the ball" I paused before sighing " it was like they were parents deciding who should take the child to a birthday party but they both end up taking the kid anyway" I explained. They both looked at me in sympathy but I didn't want sympathy right now, I wanted to do something happy." So!" I started "Should we order some pizza and then pick a movie to watch"

Caroline beamed at the idea "Can we please watch the notebook?" She pleaded. Bonnie and I looked at each other exhaustively.

"Seriously, Caroline? How many times have you watched that movie?" Bonnie questioned, while I went into the kitchen to find the take out menu's. While digging through one of the draws I heard the door knock.

"Can somebody get that" I shouted. I heard somebody open the door but just tuned them out so I could find those menu's.

"Umm Elena?" I heard Caroline call. I huffed and shut the drawer making my way to door. When I looked up I saw someone I did not expect, making me freeze in my tracks and my eyes widen.

"Elijah" I breath. Oh yes, there he was, hanging onto the doorway. Was Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elena" he said in a way that made me shiver, although that was probably because the door was open and it was chilly outside. I shook my head and tried to relax my body a little also trying to give a welcoming smile.

I turn to Caroline "Hey, why don't you head in the room with Bonnie" I suggested, she looked at me worryingly before retreating into the living room.  
I approached the door, pulling my cardigan across me to shield my self from the cold. "What can I do for you,Elijah?" I asked. I took this time to study him, he was wearing his usual suit but he didn't have his jacket on and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair was a little messy and he was breathing pretty heavily so i could smell his breath, it reaked of scotch. Wait! Was Elijah drunk?


	2. Almost

**hey, guys thanks for the reviews and stuff I'm glad you all liked it**

**disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries**

**enjoy x**

* * *

"Uh, Elijah are you ok?" I asked realizing that Elijah isn't the type to get drunk for no reason, something must be wrong. He gave me a lopsided grin and leaned on my doorway

"you know" he slurred "I have found myself in a predicament" he wiped his mouth then stumbled towards me. I threw my arms out and they gripped his stomach. He threw his arm around my shoulder and started to lean on me. Wow, he's heavy.

I wrapped my arm around his waist to try to keep some of the weight off me. I hear giggling behind me so I turn around to see Caroline and Bonnie trying to stifle their laughter but were failing.

"A little help here" I said gesturing to the drunk original I was still trying not to drop. Caroline got up and walked over to us, taking the other side of Elijah managing to take some weight off of me."let's put him on the couch" We dragged him into the living room and laid him down.

"what are we supposed to do now?" Bonnie I asked, I shrugged but then turned to Caroline

"We could ask Klaus to come and get him" I suggested to her, she knew what I meant by that, I was asking her to go and get Klaus.

She started shaking her head "no!" She declared "I'm not going back over there"

"Fine, I guess I have to reschedule guys" I said disappointingly looking down at him. I heard Caroline huff behind me

"fine I'll go, but Bonnie you're coming with me." She sulked grabbing Bonnie before she can disagree with her. They rushed out of my house and I laugh before going into the kitchen to try to keep myself busy.

**Bonnie's POV**

I couldn't believe Caroline and Elena, I didn't want anything to do with the originals let alone go to their house. But here Caroline and I on their doorstep asking one of them to grab their drunk brother.  
The door swung open by a young blonde girl who was obviously one of their 'maids' by the blank expression on her face.  
"Is Klaus here?" Caroline questioned, before the girl could even say anything Klaus was at the door grinning.

"Caroline, Bonnie" he acknowledged but he kept looking at Caroline "please, come in" he widened the door and we both gave each other a look before entering. I had never been there before and to say it was big was an understatement.

He led us into his living room and as I looked around I noticed someone lying down on one of couches. He looked very similar to Elijah so he must be one of the other originals from the coffins. Unfortunately once he saw me he was in front of me in seconds.

"Hello there" he grinned "I don't believe we have met, I'm Kol" he held out his hand for me to shake but I just looked at it in disgust then at him.  
"Bonnie" I replied and walked around him, next to Caroline. She looked at me strangely then turned Klaus with no emotion.

**Elena's POV**

I was washing the dishes when I heard a thump, I grabbed a dish cloth and dried my hands while I quickly walked into the living room and saw Elijah on the floor. I rushed down next to putting the dish cloth on the floor so I could grab him with both hands.

"Hey, take it easy" I said while he looked around aimlessly then looked at me at smiled.

"Hey, Elena. What are you doing here?" He laughed, ok so he's still drunk. "I live here Elijah" I answered also smiling.

"Really? " he looked at me in confusion. I laughed but nodded. "So beautiful" he suddenly put his hand on my cheek. My eyes widened and I froze "you're so kind to me Elena, even after everything my family has done to you" for some reason this question made me nervous. I don't know why I still act so nicely towards him.

I took a deep breath and answered "I don't know, maybe it's because you always let me make my own choices and because you would always do what's right"

He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him."You know like you too. I know in the past I've fallen for all the doppelgänger's but this time it's different" What!?

**Bonnie POV**

"Do you know where your brother is?" Caroline asked, I looked in the corner of my eye and Kol was still staring at me so I turned to glare at him and he just grinned, focused a little on his head so it ached a little but not like the ones I usually give Damon. He clenched his fists a little from the pain and glared at me making me smirk.I turned back to Caroline and Klaus's conversation, Caroline had explained to him about Elijah but he just shrugged it off, which made her angry and made me roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna wait outside" I declared, walking out but not before I gave Kol a fake smile.

While I was slowly walking back and forth for Caroline, I felt I breeze making me look towards the door but instead came face to face with Kol

"You know that was a funny trick you pulled, considering I can make that pretty little head come off in the matter of seconds." He threatened trying to scare me. I huffed at him and stepped closer.

"So why don't you?" I challenged.

"Because little witch, like I said, it's a pretty little head and you have a sharp tongue, I like pretty things with sharp tongues" he revealed. His face was quite close to mine, my eyes quickly flickered to his lips and I'm pretty sure all I had to do was lean up a little more and... no Bonnie he's an original and they are monsters. So instead I just stepped back and stuffed my hands in my sweater while looking anywhere else. Caroline came out looking fulfilled and Klaus came out looking just as happy.

**Elena's POV**

"Wait, what are you talking about" I asked, turning my body towards him moving his arm from around my shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes with intensity I didn't think possible considering he was drunk.

"I mean that you're one of the most highly respected people in my life and I don't think there's anyone I'd rather be with right now" he opened up.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk" I raised my eyes expectantly

"So, doesn't mean it's not true" this made me go into shock, the amount of times this man has managed to do that is ridiculous. He started to lean his head down towards mine and I didn't move, I couldn't move. My body didn't want to.

Suddenly my phone went off telling me I had a text and making me jump away from Elijah. I checked my phone on the coffee table to see it was from Bonnie saying that Caroline will be back with Klaus and Kol in a minute but that she wanted to go home. I sighed and turned to Elijah who was just lying back with his head up. I hope they get here soon.

**Bonnie POV**

I looked up from my phone to three who were waiting for me.  
"I just texted her so she knows you'll be there in a minute." I turned to Caroline and hugged her."I'll talk to you tomorrow" she smiled at me and I started walking down the road until I felt someone walking next to me "Go away, Kol" I demanded.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a young fragile woman such as yourself walk home alone" I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Well it's a good thing you're not a gentleman and I'm not fragile, I can take care of myself" then carried on walking and unfortunately so did he.

"You see I would like to believe that you don't feel anything for me. But then why did you nearly kiss me just now?" I didn't answer him and kept walking, if I just kept walking then hopefully I could get home faster and away from him."And now I realize that maybe you're ignoring me because you don't like the reason you were going to kiss me because that would go against everything those friend's of yours believed and god forbid the little witch say no to Elena Gilbert" this made me stop. I turn to him and step closer.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't kiss you because you're a monster who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

He looked at me intensely before he broke out into a grin. "No that's not it. You're afraid of what the great heroes of mystic falls would think. Imagine it, the little witch with an original. That would really get their stomachs in knots." I hadn't realized that while he was talking his face had gotten closer to mine.  
"They don't control me" I replied

"Prove it" he challenged, I leaned up so our noses were touching, I dodged his lips and leaned into his ear.

"No" I walked home the rest of the way without him.

**Elena POV**

Elijah had fallen asleep and I had watched tv, and by watching I mean flicking through channels while thinking about the almost kiss. I heard a knock at the door which made me jump out of my seat. I swung the door open to see Caroline and Klaus.

"he's in there" i gestured to the living room. Caroline went inside to grab him since I didn't want to invite Klaus into my house. She dragged outside and I could tell that Klaus found it hilarious. He chucked Elijah over his shoulder, winked at Caroline and left. Caroline just rolled her eyes then turned towards me I quickly grabbed Caroline and pulled her inside.

"What's wrong?" She asked obviously seeing the nervous look on my face.

"Ok, well you see while you guys were gone, Elijah woke up and he started rambling about how he had fallen for past doppelgängers but this time it was different so I asked him what was he talking about and he said that I was one of the most respected people in his life and that isn't anyone he'd rather be with so I said he's only saying that because he's drunk and then he said that doesn't mean it's not true" Caroline's eyes had widened " but that's not why I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous?" Caroline asked

"Well, we might have nearly kissed" I revealed.


	3. Choices

**hey, guys. thanks for all the reviews,favourites and follows. It means so much to me that you guys liked my story and I'm so excited for the rest of the story. **

**warning: some ooc moments**

**disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

Elena POV

I laid in bed, my eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. I had tossed and turning all night, every time I closed my eyes I would see Elijah's face.I still couldn't stop thinking about the 'almost' kiss that happened last night, I know there's no reason for me to over think it all. I mean he was drunk, of course he didn't mean what he said. But what if he did, what if he meant to kiss me because it was me. Then I'll have to get over it, I mean I'm supposed to be with Stefan, he's the love of my life. Or at least he was until what happened on the bridge. After that happened I don't know what to believe anymore. It's strange though, to think when we were in that speeding car that I believed I was going to die. No one should be afraid of the one they love. Then of course there's Damon. I know that what I said at the ball was harsh, but I don't know what to say to him anymore, am I supposed to say something like: 'sorry I'm not in love with you, even after that epic kiss we shared on my doorstep'.  
I heard my phone vibrate on the side table. I reached over and held it up to see the name. It said unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked suspiciously as I held the phone to my ear.

"Elena" the voice I had dreaded to hear came from my phone.

"Elijah?" Why would he phone me.

"Yes, Elena I was wondering I could stop by. Of course, if you do not have other engagements" he asked in that amazing way of his.

"Oh, no. I have nothing but boring day ahead. Just sweats and movies" I laughed nervously, I mentally slapped myself at my choice of words. Now he thinks I'm lazy.

"Great, I shall stop by at around 11?" I looked at the clock and saw it was half past ten then looked down at myself who was still wearing .

"Sure, see you then" I quickly hung up, threw my blanket off me and ran at a speed I didn't know I had to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and raided my closet for a nice top that was nice enough to wear around Elijah since the guy is always wearing a suit. Turned out I had nothing to spend time with an original, so I disappointingly went with a white tank top and a red one shoulder sweatshirt. Once I was dressed, I quickly grabbed my hair brush and ran it through a couple of times. Then jogged down the stairs and into the living room. I checked the clock and saw I still had twenty minutes to clean.

*nineteen minutes later*

I had done a lot of pacing. Since Jeremy was gone and I was never home, there wasn't really anything to clean. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:59. one minute. Oh god, I'm so nervous, why am I nervous. It's not like we're going to do anything.

"Okay, Elena. Just act as normal as you can. Nothing has changed. Okay, so you may have almost kissed but that doesn't mean anything, he was drunk and you were just there" I repeated to myself out loud so maybe I could make myself believe it more. Nope still didn't work.  
Suddenly the door knocked and I realised he was here. I walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it with a welcoming smile. "Elijah!" I beamed while taking him in. He was wearing his normal suit and this time with the jacket but I still had the sense of déjà vu.

"Elena" he replied, making me look back up into his beautiful brown eyes." You look as lovely as always. I hope I am not imposing?" He asked politely.

"No of course not" I answered way too quickly "please,Come in" I gestured widening the door. He walked in with all the grace that he had, and it was a lot. I closed the door walked into the living room."can I get you anything?" I asked turning back to him.

"No, thank you." He replied politely. I nodded and sat down on the couch, gesturing him to join me.

"So, what can I help you with?" I wondered once he was sat. Even though I had a feeling of why he was there.  
"Elena. I think we both know why I am here" he looked at me expectantly.

Bonnie POV

I was on my way to the grill because Caroline had texted me saying we needed to talk. Which meant that Caroline had something new to gossip about.  
I entered the grill and looked around for the perky blonde but I couldn't find her.

"Hey Bon, you ok?" I heard beside me. I turned and saw Matt.

"Hey Matt, I'm looking for Caroline, we're supposed to meet here" I replied while still looking.

"Well do you want a table while you're waiting?"

"Sure" I sighed. Matt guided me to a booth in the corner and I told him I will order when Caroline got there so he went off to other customers.  
I got out my phone to check if I had any messages but there were none. I sent Caroline a quick text asking where she was because I was at the grill.

"Now why is a beautiful girl like you sitting on her own." I heard an accented voice say. I looked up to see the annoying smug smile of Kol.

"Go away" I replied looking back down to my phone, acting irritated by his presence. In truth there was something about Kol that drew me to him. But obviously I couldn't tell anybody else that. He's bad for me and plus I have Jeremy or I had Jeremy.

"And why would I do that?" He asked. I looked back up to him and smiled sweetly.

"Because if you don't I will give you the biggest aneurysm ever"

"No you won't" he smirked

"Oh won't I" I said expectantly. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"No, Because you can't do that without risking being exposed" his breath on my skin made to hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He then chuckled and sat down anyway across from me. Where was Caroline.

Elena POV

"Um, I don't think I know what you're talking about" I lied. I started to feel my fingers fidget and he noticed.

"Elena, do not lie to me. Your heart skips when you lie and you start to fidget with your fingers." He acknowledged. Damn those vampire senses. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"I do not blame you for what happened last night but something like that can't happen again" well that was a kick in the crotch but I smiled along anyway.

"Of course, I understand. My life is too complicated now as it is for all this drama" I explained.

"Absolutely, and my family hope to find a home here. So we would not want chaos." He agreed but I looked at him confused.

"How would it create chaos. I mean I get that no one would exactly be happy but I don't see how that would be chaos" I wondered. Elijah also looked confused.

"Well I don't believe Kol is fully over what happened and neither are the rest of my family" he explained "Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked

"I am talking about Damon and kol's actions last night. Why, what were you talking about" my eyes widened at this, what was I supposed to say.

"Oh, nothing sorry. I thought you were talking about something else" I muttered then walked into the kitchen but before I could take another step Elijah was in front of me in a second.

"Elena" he looked at me expectantly.

"Look I just confused about something else that's all" I assured walking around him, my mouth was dry and I really needed something to drink. I reached up onto the wine shelf and grabbed a bottle then grabbed a glass. I turned towards him and gestured to the bottle. "Want some?" He chuckled and looked down to the floor

"You know it's strange. Last night after the ball I seemed to have a bit too much to drink and I still can't remember anything." My breath hitched while I poured the wine into the glass. "So this morning I asked Niklaus what happened but he just laughed and told me to ask you" I nearly choked on my wine and put the glass down.

"Hey are you hungry, I'm hungry maybe we should head to the grill." I suggested trying to change the subject. I walked past him and into the passage but again he got to me before I could make it to the coat rack.

"Elena what happened last night?" Maybe I'll just tell him half of what happened.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You showed up to my house drunk then Caroline and Bonnie went to go get Klaus while I stayed with you." I shrugged and tried to side step him but he just blocked my path making me bump into him.

"There's more, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to avoid the subject" he observed. I stood there trying to avoid eye contact."Elena I hoped it wouldn't come to this but you've given me no choice." He grabbed my chin gently and lifted it so he could look into my eyes. Oh no.

"No Elijah, please. Not compulsion" I pleaded while I struggled. I hated being compelled, even for the little things.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He said sincerely then looked at me intensely "tell me what happened, last night while I was here. everything" I then felt the need to tell him everything.

"You came to my house drunk so Caroline and I laid you on the couch. I asked Caroline to go and get Klaus but she said she wouldn't go on her own so she made Bonnie go with her.

While they were gone I went into the kitchen to clean after a couple of minutes and I heard you fall off the sofa, I helped you up and you asked me what was I doing here and I told you I lived here.

You said I had a beautiful smile and asked me why was I still kind to you after everything your family had done to me. I said maybe it's because you always let me make my own choices and because you would always do what's right.

You smiled and said that you liked me too and that you know in the past you've fallen for all the doppelgängers but this time it's different. I asked you what were you talking about and you said that I was one of the most respected people in your life and that you wouldn't rather be with anyone else in that moment.

I said you were just saying that because you were drunk but you said that doesn't mean it's not true. Then you tried to kiss me but before you could I had a message from Bonnie saying that they'll be back in a minute then when I turned around you were asleep and you didn't wake up again. Klaus then turned up to take you home" I finished.

I blinked a couple of times snapping me out of the compulsion. I realised what I just said and glared at Elijah who still hadn't said anything. I quickly moved past him running out the door to get away so I could think.

Bonnie POV

Kol had actually been great company, he had told me of all the places he's been and the witches he's met. At first was reluctant to talk to him but after a while he managed to loosen me up little with a game of pool. Which I won but he kept saying only because he let me win. But as always all good things must come to an end. I told I quickly needed to pee but before I could enter the women's stalls I heard a voice behind me.

"hey, judgy" I huffed and turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting to the point.

"I saw you talking to mini Elijah over there"

"Well aren't you observant"

"What does he want?"

"Why does he have to want anything?"

"Because he's an original and he's also one of the most dangerous and unpredictable" he explained. I'm not dumb I know who Kol is and he's been nothing but nice and hasn't done anything so far to make me think otherwise.

"Well if you have to know, I was supposed to meet Caroline but she didn't show up, Kol did and wanted to keep me company so we've hung out since"

"Okay, I don't know what's got you thinking you can suddenly trust him after what happened yesterday but whatever you just started you have to stop it" he demanded

"And what if I don't" I challenged

"Then I'm going to pay Abby a visit" he threatened.

"You wouldn't risk making Elena angry " I reminded

"No but we all know Elena can never stay mad at me"

"If you touch Abby I'll-"

"You'll what, give me a head ache. Stop talking to him or you won't be able to talk to your mom anymore." And then he was gone. So that was it my mom or Kol.

Of course I knew what choice I had to make but that didn't make it easier. Wait, what was I talking about. I had just met Kol. But for some reason it felt like we were close friends. I turned towards where he was and saw he was still sitting there waiting. I took a deep breath and walked quickly towards him.

"Hey" I said once I approached the table "I'm sorry but I just got a text off Caroline saying she was busy and that if I could meet at hers instead" he looked a little disappointed but nodded along anyway.

"Oh okay, do you need a lift?" He offered.

"No I'm okay, I drove here. I'll see you" I said, quickly walking out of the grill. I could hear him call me but I just told myself to keep walking.

* * *

**so, i know Elena was a little but i think I'm going for the more goofy cute Elena from season one 'cause she's still pretty young in season 3. And i realise that the whole Kol being nice and Bonnie trusting him so soon but let me clarify. This is why these characters are going to connect so well cause they bring out a different side in eachother.**

**Anyway hoped you guys liked it 3**


End file.
